Shift: Ultimate Control
by Wallaby S
Summary: Kai Rudynski is an up and coming teenager who is about to graduate. Until he rediscovers his hidden powers. If you like to read about cars exploding, people getting punched through walls, and over-all awesomeness, you'll love this.
1. Start

**Hey! I'm Wallaby S., and this is a story I've been working on for a while. It's called _Shift._** **It starts with Kai Rudynski, a high school student about to graduate. He's a _Shifter_, a being able to bend time and space to their will. He's full of untamed, unharnessed, raw power. I hope you enjoy this, because it took me a while. Happy reading!...**

Ch. 1 Start

It all started when I was little. My family and I were a normal family. Until things started to happen...

I was in my 8th grade class, being roughed up by the bully, Bryan. "Leave me alone…" I said. "Huh what you gunna do about it?" he chuckled. The teacher separated us. It was my daily ritual, get up, go to school, learn, get kicked around, and then leave. I felt like today was different. We were dismissed and I noticed someone in the corner. It was Valeri Curtina, the quiet girl of the class. Never spoke, never made a sound. Bryan was trying to rough her up now. "Hey why don't you talk?" he asked. "Hey lets beat her up until she talks." They started to push her around. Being a guy, you wouldn't let something like that happen. I felt something deep inside me awaken.

"Hey Bryan!" I tapped his shoulder. As he spun around, I tried hitting him. Now that had no effect, so he punched me square in the jaw. "I don't have time for wimps like you. Take care of him, guys." Bryan's henchmen came walking towards me. I saw Bryan slap Valeri across the face and she landed on the floor. This time something happened. Something changed in my mind. Something snapped. I ran towards them. The first person I hit flew straight through the wall and into the classroom. The second one took a swing at me, but I was already behind him. He turned and I slapped him in the back of his head. He slammed against the lockers and dropped, unconscious. Bryan took out his pocket knife and tried to cut me. I jumped and kicked him in the face. He flew back and skidded to a halt. Suddenly it felt as though my hands were being controlled. I brought them up and slammed them down. At the same time, a chunk of the roof broke off and slammed down right in front of Bryan. He ran down the hall and out of the school. "Hey Valeri, are you alright?" I inquired. I turned to look at her. She was gone.

Apparently Bryan had called the police, so my usual walk home was, well, a little hectic. Jumping from car to car isn't as easy as it looks. But that's another story. So I arrived home, and I guess at record speed because I checked the clock before I left and it was only 3:03. I had to climb the wall to get into my window, since my parents wouldn't open the door. I guess they had heard what had happened. I hopped in my room, packed as many things as I could, and booked it out of there.

Recently I've been hiding under the false name Joey Sayr. I've been attending a high school in Los Angeles, California for 2 years now. Hiding in a concrete jungle is probably the safest thing you can do. I've been making money by publishing self-help books (ironic, eh?). It hasn't been easy, but it will do. I don't know when they'll come looking for me. Hopefully I'll be able to graduate this time…

Next Chapter: Insert


	2. Here we go again

Ch.2 Insert

I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock. "Oh shoot, it can't be nine already!" I exclaimed. I threw on my cap and gown and ran out the door. Nov. sixth : Graduation day. When I arrived at the ceremony I was supposed to be 3rd in line. I ran to get in place. "…and next up we have Joey Sayr, the top student in ALL his classes and…" I ran up to get my diploma. The ground in front of me exploded, etched with bullet holes. I turned and saw an army of soldiers enter the auditorium. Then the unexpected. A red Nissan 350Z burst through the east wall of the auditorium. It skids to a halt right in front of me. The window rolls down.

"Joey Sayr?" the masked person asks.

"Yeah…"

"Come with me."

"But wha…"

"NOW." they said in a voice so intense I jumped in the car immediately.

They hit the gear, spun, and revved out of the auditorium. "Okay, now just who are you, and why did those people just flat out shoot at me?" I said. "I'll explain later. They're right behind us.". "No they aren't…" I started to retaliate, until their camouflage shields ran out and three black SUVs were right on our tail. "Here, drive." They said. "Hey I don't have my license yet." I pointed out. I took over the wheel while they opened the sunroof. I looked out of the rear-view mirror and all the SUVs were gone.

We turned into the driveway of a nice looking home. "Come on, I'll explain inside." They said. We walked in. It was a very expensive looking home. It had state of the art electronics, from an HDD television to a talking refrigerator. " Here take a seat." They said.

"Okay so first, let's stop using that silly name, Kai." They said.

"How did you know my real name? Just who are you?"

She takes off the mask.

"V…Valeri?"

"Yep, it's me alright."

"Wha… how did you find me?" I asked.

"I hacked into the E.O.S. data frame and took all their data on a guy named Kai." She replied.

"E.O.S….?"

"Eradication Of Shifters. They're whole purpose is to get rid of shifter like, well, you and… me."

"Woah woah woah. Back up. You're a _Shifter?_ Is that why you were so quiet in class?"

"Uh-huh."

"Prove it to me then. Make something."

She picked up the toaster. It seemed to melt in her hand, and next thing I knew, it was a pistol. "Wow…" I stuttered. "Oh wait, that's not the best part! Watch this!" She handed me the gun. " Shoot me." She challenged.

"What!?"

"Shoot me. Come on, do it."

"No! Are you insane?!"

"Do it or I will shoot you."

"Wha…"

"SHOOT ME!" she ordered.

I closed my eyes. I pulled the trigger.


	3. Dont blame start

Ch.3 Don't blame me

I waited for the bloodbath. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes, and there was Valeri, holding the bullet just as easily as if it were a marble. "See what I mean?" she said with a smile. "Um, no…" I replied. "Well, let me explain. All you've been doing with your abilities is merely controlling space. You haven't warped it, or even used time yet. What happened was, when you fired the bullet, all I had to do was slow time and pluck it right out of the air!" she explained. "Also, each of us has an inner side. There are three types of inner side. There is Halleh, which is the light, Thray, which is earth, and Skyther, which is darkness. Your inner side is triggered by different things. It could be love, hate, jealousy, you name it. You usually sense it when it happens."

"This is… freaky." I said. I still couldn't believe this was all happening again. I finally find somewhere safe, and this happens? You've got to be kidding me. I heard a helicopter zoom overhead. "They've found us, we have to go!" she yelled over the blaring siren. "CITIZENS, EVACUATE THE CITY. AN UKNOWN ALIEN HAS ARRIVED AND IS GOING TO THE DESTROY THE CITY. I REPEAT, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" the siren said. "Alien!? Oh, it's because I'm Asian, huh!?" I yelled at the helicopter. "Screw that. I'm tired of running. I have to stay and fight." I said. Soldiers rushed through the door. "Fine," she said, " but I'm going to help." She made a cable out of metal rope and thrust it toward the soldiers. It zipped through each of them, impaling each until they were all impaled. Then she thrust her hand towards the helicopter. It wrapped around the tail motor, soldiers still attached, and she brought her hand down. The cable slammed the helicopter into the ground.

Just then a huge metal claw shot out of one of the helicopters. It grabbed Valeri and went back to the helicopter. "Run Kai, they have anti-shift equipment!!!" she screamed. The helicopter zoomed out of sight. I curled up into a ball and teleported away. I arrived at a house that I did not recognize. The room around looked like a girl's bedroom. I looked at a paper on the desk. It read Mizore Desuke. Mizore Desuke, my high school crush. "Shit…" I said in disbelief. Why would I teleport to her house?! What the hell was I thinking?! I heard someone coming up the stairs. Oh man, what am I going to do? The door opened. "What the…!" Mizore said, confused.

"… Joey?" she said.

"Hey there…" I said meekly.

"Oh my god! No one's seen you in years!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, sit on the bed, let's talk. MO-"

I put a hand over her mouth. "Quiet! You can't let anyone know I'm here."

"Why… is this _blood _on your shirt?! Are you a murderer?!"

"No! But people are after me. It's best if I show you."

I walked over to the desk and picked up her lamp. "Watch…" I said. The lamp began to morph and changed into a laptop. "Happy birthday!" I said sarcastically. Mizore stared at me, amazed. "So you see, there's this organization that wants to kill people like me. I can stop time, alter gravity, do anything. They believe that's unnatural and no one should have that kind of power. Whatever, I've been here way to long, sorry to bother you like th-…" She grabbed my arm.

"Take me with you…" She said innocently...


End file.
